Herbal Tea
by Joe Joe McFearson
Summary: A series of weird events all caused by a half a pot of herbal tea.
1. Squished

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans! AIEEEEE!

Also all the other Titans (except Beast Boy and Raven) are in Ireland feeding potatoes to the people.

Another Disclaimer: I don't own Ireland either!

Beast Boy woke up one morning with the urge to try something new. No not meat no matter what. So he just sat in the main room and thought. Then he saw Raven's herbal tea making stuff. She barely ever leaves it out so he thought he would try it. It was so …… DISGUSTING!

"Phhhhhhhhft" BB said as he spat it out "that stuff is disgusting! I don't know how she could have that everyday!"

But he still had a more that half filled pot of tea left.

"I know I could water the plants with it. Nah, the plants probably wouldn't like it either. I know I will leave it for Raven. She's the only person who likes the stuff anyway." he walked down to her room and set it down outside her door. "Should I just leave it here and run or tell her sorry for making it or what? She might like me better if I stayed and told her but on the other hand. She might kill me for using her tea leaves and stuff. I'll just leave it" And knocked on her door and ran off.

Raven woke up at 6:30 and was meditating. At about 10:24 some knocked at my door. So she flew over and looked out. "Alright Beast Boy I though I already talked to you about playing ding dong ditch on my door!" the sorceress yelled out. She walked out her door and burned herself on a hot half filled pot of tea.

"Yeow! Who put that there," she yelled as the pot started to be engulfed in black and started to shake. 'Well duh Beast Boy did he is the only other person here' "I might as well see what's in it. Whoops." The pot started to crack and chip. "Better stop that." She reached down picked it and up and took it in her room.

"I think she liked it! I'm gonna do that more often."

And over the next few days he did that and she would take it in and drink it for five days. "I think I'm gonna watch this time just to make sure she likes it or really hates it." He said as he set down her pot of tea and knocked. He then quickly turned into a mosquito.

'So this has been happening for like five days. I like it and all but I want to know why he has been doing this!' She though as the fifth time this week she walked outside to see a pot of tea. She saw BB ( in mosquito form) but didn't know it was him. "Ugh I hate mosquitoes." she said as she reached up and smacked it.

"Uh oh" was all Beast Boy could manage to say before he was in the wall like a sandwich and had change back to human form. When he started to fall Raven looked up and all she could squeeze out was "uh oh" before she got squished by Beast Boy.

Raven was a bed over with looking kinda squished (that's what happens when an around 100 pound changeling lands on you with a broken leg). He had messed up her complexion.

'What I though was a mosquito was actually Beast Boy.' Raven though to herself.

'What happened?" said all her emotions.

'I got squished by a falling changeling and blacked out'

'Ooooooh that would explain a lot"

'Guys please don't bother me now I need to concentrate and stay calm.'

'Okey Dokey'

After that conversation with her emotions she heard Beast Boy groan as he woke up. She stared at him with her stare of DOOM!

"Ugh" was all Beast Boy said as he woke up with a massive headache. He was in the medical wing.

"Smooth move BB."

"Thank you very much Rae or should I call you Rae the Squishier."

"Why where you making that tea anyway?"

"Well the first time I just wanted something new and tried your tea." BB said.

"So you came and left it for me?"

"Yep pretty much like that"

"Why did you do it over and over?"

"Cause you looked like you liked having someone make your tea so I did it for you! And you say I don't have much brain power! Ha!"

"Ummm ok."

"So um Raven, why can't I feel my leg?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oooh ya um you broke your leg when you fell down."

"Well are you gonna heal me?"

"Not right now."

"Why not?"

"Cause if you stay immobilized you can't bother me and I can meditate better."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me but, I will wrap up your leg."

"O ok."

(A/N This is one of my very first fics soooo WooYaa!)


	2. The 7 tower?

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans!

Other Titans about 45 minutes away from returning but still not there.

"It will be nice to get back to the T Tower." The masked leader said as the tower came into view.

Right after he said that on part of the tower fell down.

"It will be nice to get back to the 7 tower. HEY WHAT?"

(Just before that happened inside the tower POV)

Beast Boy was in Med Bay with his leg wrapped up and Raven left to meditate.

"It will be nice to have some peace and quiet around here." Said Raven

"Ooooooh Raaaven!" Came a voice from the distance.

"Ugh I spoke to soon."

"What's for lunch?"

"I don't know go back to bed!"

Beast Boy was quiet for exactly 2 minutes. Then burst into song.

"Oh Raven, oh Raven. What's for lunch! Oh Raven, oh Raven. Are we going to have brunch? Oh Raven, oh Raven. I am so Hungry! Oh Raven, Oh Raven..."

Raven burst in and looked like she was gonna kill him.

"EEP! Please don't kill me!"

"SHUT UP!' She yelled as the other side of the tower fell down because of her emotions.

"Ok ok" he said "just calm down." as he patted her on the shoulder.

'Oh crud I just broke the first rule of Raven: No touching.' he though to himself.

But she didn't seen to notice and stormed out in fury.

This time Beast Boy was quiet for about 30 minutes. The other titans were about to get home. Raven though to herself.

'Ok Beast Boy has been quiet for 30 minutes that's a record. He must be either:

A. Dead

B. Abducted by aliens

C. Knocked out

D. Asleep

Ok it can't be D, I already know that. The others I don't know about.'

Right before she was going to check on him one of the doors hissed open. Beast Boy limped over to the fridge.

"What are you doing up" she asked.

"Well I told you I was hungry."

She sighed 'The only thing on his mind is food.'

The other titans burst into the room.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Robin yelled.

(A/N I know it took a while to right but I went to Cincinnati for the weekend. I wrote this on the way there. Sorry it's kinda short.)


End file.
